Karaoke Night in Konoha
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: When the Ichiraku Ramen Bar puts on a karaoke night in celebration of their sales, feelings change and different sides are shown. My first Naruto songfic! Please R&R!
1. Everyone Arrives and the First to Sing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs in the fic.

Author's Note: While I'm going through the ideas for my other Naruto fic, I decided to write my first songfic. Main couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina (my favorites!), among others.

Karaoke Night in Konoha 

Part 1: Everyone Arrives and The First to Sing!

"Come on, Sasuke-teme! You'll have a lot of fun!"

"No, and stop calling me that, dobe."

"Nope, teme!"

"Boys, stop it," Kakashi said, trying to get his students back in order. They were supposed to start training twenty minutes ago, until Naruto arrived, exclaiming about a karaoke night at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar to celebrate selling its one millionth bowl of ramen (most, of course, ordered by Naruto). Sakura shrugged her shoulders to it, as Sasuke flat out rejected it. Kakashi just watched and sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, may I go read by the tree until training begins?" Sakura asked, annoyed by their silly fighting. She didn't seem very interested in going, since she knew she would force to sing by Naruto. She was not too proud of her voice, although she was told to have a good voice. But she was going to go, just to get Naruto to shut up.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Kakashi said, focusing on the boys as they began to fight. He sighed again as Sakura walked to a tree away from them and pulled out a book from her knapsack. She found an interest in reading books lately, and was reading when she wasn't training or doing something else. Naruto and Sasuke noticed her and stopped their fighting.

"Is she mad at us? She's not coming over here and hitting me on the head."

"Who cares?"

"Hey, Sasuke-teme. You should ask Sakura to dance at the karaoke night. I know there will be a lot of romantic and dance songs to sing and dance too."

"First off, why? Second off, I'm not going. Third off, stop calling me that."

Naruto grinned with his usual wide smirk. "If you don't, I may have to ask her. Then I can tell her about this," he said, holding up an envelope. The envelope was opened, and the hint of a note was inside. "You dropped this the other day. I noticed Sakura's name was on it," he continued.

"W-what? You-you read my note?"

"Yep. Now, do you want me to tell Sakura about this?"

"Hn. No. Fine, I'll go to the stupid thing."

"And dance with her?"

"Don't push it," Sasuke said, taking the note back and stuffing it in his pocket. He sent a death glare at Naruto before turning away from him. Naruto continued to smirk, as Kakashi sighed and motioned to Sakura that things were about to begin.

As Sakura joined them, Sasuke tried to hide the blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. '_That dobe. How dare he read my note. I'm going to kill him,_' he thought. Then his thoughts changed to the note itself, and Sakura, who now stood next to him, ready to receive instructions. '_Maybe going to this stupid thing won't be too bad. At least I can hear her sing,_' he added.

---------------------------------

That night…

"Hinata! Glad to see you!" Naruto said, noticing the shy Hyuga coming closer, closely followed by Kiba and Akamaru. "Oh, um, hi Naruto…h-how are you?" Hinata asked, a bit braver than how she usually spoke. "You're in time for the party to begin!" he said, dragging her to the set up. It was brightly lit, with a stage set up and plenty of space for dancing and chairs for sitting. "What do you think?" he asked. "It's n-nice. I like it," Hinata said, blushing.

"Too bright, if you ask me."

"No one asked you, dog-breath."

"What did you call me?"

As Kiba and Akamaru chased Naruto around the place, Hinata noticed Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru approaching. "Oh, hello e-everyone," she said. Sakura waved and sat down in a chair in front, motioning Hinata to sit next to her. Ino and Shikamaru sat down a little farther down from them. "Troublesome things," Shikamaru said, noticing the kiddy chase going around them. "Naruto called Kiba dog-breath," Hinata said. Sakura sighed, hit Naruto in the head, and relaxed again.

"Hey!"

"Settle down."

Ino tried to hold back a laugh as Shikamaru muttered under his breath. Slowly after that, more people came and the chairs filled up. Many familiar faces were in the crowd, like Rock Lee and Guy-sensei, Neji Hyuga and Ten Ten, Choji, Shino, and even Kakashi in the back.

One of the last to arrive was Sasuke, hands in his pockets in his typical fashion. "Hey, Sasuke-teme! Just in time! Everything is about to begin!" Naruto said, greeting him. "Hn. Stop calling me that," Sasuke said, taking a seat on the other side of Sakura. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted, which got her a "Hn" from Sasuke. She thought nothing of it, as it was normal to her now, and just sat back as Naruto went on stage.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Ichiraku Karaoke Night, in celebration of one million sales!" he exclaimed into the microphone, after some volume control. People clapped, with exception of a few, then Naruto continued, "If you want to sing, make sure to volunteer by raising your hand. Make sure to tell our DJ what song you are planning to sing. With that said, who's going to be our first volunteer?"

The place went silent. There was a lot of blushing faces in the crowd now, and some who were too timid to even try and raise their hands.

Suddenly, there was a shy voice and a hand in the air, "I will."

"All right then! Come on up here, Hinata!"


	2. Hinata Sings!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the song in this chapter of the story (Moments by Ayumi Hamasaki), or any other song featured in the fic.

Part 2: Hinata Sings!

Hinata stood and approached the stage, as steady and brave as she could possibly be. "She was never this bold before. This is a surprise for her," Neji commented on his cousin. "Yes, but then again, she's not exactly the same shy girl she was," Ten Ten said, admiring her move.

"Okay, Hinata. What song are you planning on singing?"

"Um, Moments."

"All right! Well, as our DJ sets it up, here's your mic."

"T-thank you."

Shortly after Naruto jumped off stage and took the empty seat beside Sasuke, the music began to play. Hinata took in a breath before she began to sing.

_La la la..._

_Kokoro ga kogetsuite yakeru nioi ga shita _

_Sore wa yume no owari subete no hajimari datta _

_Akogareteta mono wa utsukushiku omoete _

Te ga todokanai kara kagayaki o mashita no darou 

Hinata's voice was strong, but quiet enough to fit the beat of the music. Those who were skeptical of her were taken back by her voice. She was brave, and her voice was beautiful. Neji went silent and Naruto's mouth fell agape to the surprise.

_Kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen ga boku no mune o sashite _

_Wasurete wa ikenai itami toshite kizamareteku_

_Hana no youni hakanai no nara _

_Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou _

_Soshite egao mitodoketa ato _

_Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou _

"Wow, who would have thought she could sing?" Ino said. "Well, of course. Naruto's watching," Sakura added. She knew of Hinata's feelings for him for the longest time, and knew that this was a way of showing him how she felt. '_A soft song, the bold move to go first. Nice, Hinata,_' she thought.

_La la la..._

_Kimi ga zetsubou to iu nano fuchi ni tatasare _

_Soko de mita keshiki wa donna mono datta no darou_

_Iki basho o nakushite samayotteru muki dashi no kokoro ga _

_Fureru no o osorete surudoi toge hari meguraseru_

"Kinda surprises you, huh Neji?" Ten Ten asked. Neji was still silent as he watched her. He was surprised. Usually, she was too shy and timid to even think about doing something like this. Ten Ten waved a hand in front of his face, distracting him. "Hello, Earth to Neji! Wow, that transfixed?" she asked in a playful manner. "Shut up," he said bluntly, and Ten Ten let out a sigh.

_Tori no youni habatakeru nara _

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuku deshou _

_Soshite kizu o otta sono se ni _

_Boku no hane o sashi dasu deshou _

_Hana no youni hakanai no nara _

_Kimi no moto de saki hokoru deshou _

_Soshite egao mitodoketa ato _

_Sotto hitori chitte yuku deshou_

'_Hinata…who could have thought you had a great voice?_' Naruto thought as he watched. Hinata's eyes landed on him and she smiled as she sang. '_He's watching me!_' she thought quickly.

_Tori no youni habatakeru nara _

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuku deshou _

_Soshite kizu o otta sono se ni _

_Boku no hane o sashi dasu deshou _

_Kaze no youni nagareru no nara _

_Kimi no soba ni tadori tsuku deshou _

_Tsuki no youni kagayakeru nara _

_Kimi o terashi tsuzukeru deshou_

"Well, Naruto-dobe. Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke said, noticing his silence as he watched her. "Hey, shut up, Sasuke-teme," he said, then he leaned in a bit closer, "Or do you want me to tell Sakura?" Sasuke was silent then, then punched him in the arm. '_Stupid blackmail. Me, and Uchiha, being blackmailed. I'm going to kill him,_' he thought.

_La la la..._

_Kimi ga mou kore ijou nido to kowai mono o _

_Minakute sumu no nara boku wa nanni demo narou_

As the music faded, Hinata stood tall and smiled. She placed the microphone on the stage, and gave a little bow as the audience clapped. As she walked down the stage, she even noticed Neji clapping and giving her a small smile. "H-how was I?" she asked when she approached her chair.

"Excellent!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You were great!" Ino commented.

"Who thought you could sing," Neji said, receiving a sideways smile from Ten Ten.

"Hmm, not bad," Sasuke said.

"You were…awesome," Naruto said, still in surprise.

"Troublesome Naruto at a lost for words," Shikamaru muttered quietly.

Hinata smiled, and even gave out a little laugh. "Thank you, e-everyone. I-I'm glad you liked it," she said, sitting down.

"So, who's next?" said the DJ on stage. The crowd was in a talk, then finally Naruto spoke up, "Hey, Sasuke-teme! Go up there and sing!"

"What?"

"Yeah, go up and sing! You know you want to!"

"No I don't, you dobe."

"Naruto, don't pressure him."

"Come on, teme! Don't be such a baby!"

"Ugh, fine. If it will get you to shut up," Sasuke said, standing up and approaching the stage. '_I guess I can sing a song about Sakura. She wouldn't know, and Naruto better not say anything,_' he thought.


	3. A Reluctant Sasuke and the Crazy Duo!

Disclaimer: Same as the rest, but this time the song for the part is Invincible by Crossfade.

Part 3: A Reluctant Sasuke and the Crazy Duo

"Ugh, let's get this over with. Invincible. It's the only song I know by heart."

"Okay, got it!"

Sasuke grabbed the microphone, sent a death glare at Naruto, and ignored the cheers of the fangirls in the crowd. He noticed Sakura didn't act like them, as she just waved at him. '_She's not acting like a crazy fangirl. That's new_,' he thought as the music began to play.

_I memorized all the words for you  
_

_But if you only knew  
_

_How much that's just not like me  
_

_I wait up late every night  
_

_Just to hear your voice  
_

_But you don't know that's nothing like me_

"A love song? That's something I didn't expect. And for him to sing it as well as he is," Naruto said. "He's just trying to impress the ladies," Rock Lee piped up, his eyes landing on Sakura, his crush, who was just quietly watching. '_Just wait until Guy-sensei and I go up there! Sakura will be watching me then!_' he thought, wondering what song they were going to sing.

_You know I wonder how you already figured out  
_

_All these things that I try to hide  
_

_All this time i've been hoping you don't find out  
_

_All these things that I hide on the inside _

I can't be held responsible

_This is all so new to me  
_

_Just when I think I'm invincible_

_You come and happen to me_

'_Wow, I wasn't expecting this. I thought he would sing something dark and emo, not something romantic. Wonder what made him want to choose this song. Well, besides the whole "this is the only song I know" thing. I mean, this doesn't sound like something he would listen to_,' Sakura though, rubbing an itch away from the back of her neck.

_I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
_

_If you only knew  
_

_That's not like me to follow through  
_

_Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams  
_

_Just to be with you  
_

_But you don't know that's nothing like me_

"Hey, Sakura! Why aren't you fawning over Sasuke like you usually do?" Ino asked in her teasing tone. "Why aren't you?" Sakura returned, living Ino dumbfounded. She just noticed herself she wasn't cheering for Sasuke. She realized then that Shikamaru was holding her hand, hidden by the chairs. "Well, uh, I don't like the song he's singing, that's all!" Ino said, turning away.

_Hey yeah I wonder how you already figured out  
_

_All these things that I try to hide  
_

_All this time i've been hoping you don't find out  
_

_All these things that I hide on the inside _

I can't be held responsible

_This is all so new to me  
_

_Just when I think I'm invincible  
_

_You come and happen to me_

'_Why is he holding my hand? And why I am still letting him? Better yet, when did he grab my hand? No one is supposed to know about us, yet,_' Ino thought. Shikamaru leaned in a little closer until his mouth met her ear. "You're troublesome, you know. Why didn't you just tell her we are going out?" he asked. "Because…oh, I don't know!" she whispered back. She turned her focus back to the stage, and Shikamaru sighed.

_Now I'm waking up  
_

_I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
_

_I never thought I'd survive it  
_

_Now I'm taking back  
_

_All I gave up for that  
_

_Leave my pain behind_

_Wash these stains from my life _

Just when I thought all was lost

_You came and made it all okay_

"Hey, Sakura, why aren't you going crazy like everyone else?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed, "He doesn't need me acting all crazy. So I'm just leaving him alone. I know, not like me, but he deserves some space away from me, as well as from the other freak-outs here." It was brave of her to say that. Her feelings haven't falter, but she had to accept the fact that he may never like her the way she does.

_I can't be held responsible  
_

_This is all so new to me  
_

_Just when I think I'm invincible  
_

_You come and happen to me_

Sasuke's eyes managed to fall on Sakura without distraction from trying to remember the words. '_Does she not like me anymore or something? No, that can't be it, or else she'd treat me like Naruto. I don't get her_,' he thought.

_I can't be held responsible  
_

_This is all so new to me  
_

_Just when I think I'm invincible  
_

_You come and happen to me _

I memorized all the words for you

_If you only knew_

_How much that's just not like me_

The music fades, and Sasuke placed the microphone down and walked off stage without making much of a sound. The crowd clapped, with many "Aww"s and screams from the fangirls. "That was awesome, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "Stop calling me that, and thanks," Sasuke replied as he sat down.

"Y-yes, that was good. You were great up th-there," Hinata said.

"Yeah, not bad!" Ino chirped in.

"Thanks. What did you think, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, surprisingly curious. Sakura just looked at him and smiled, "I thought you were excellent, Sasuke-kun." "Thanks," he said again, sitting back. '_Then why…?_' he thought, then his thoughts was cut off.

"All right, Guy-sensei! Our turn!"

"Be patient, Lee! Don't break the stage! Or else we won't get our chance to shine."

"Yes, Sir!"


	4. Huh? The Crazy Song Lee Sings!

Disclaimer: This is going to be one messed up chapter, but I wanted to add some comedy relief to the story, even though romance is the key part. So, once again, don't own the songs or Naruto.

Note: Oh, and the song is Wanna B Ur Lovr by Weird Al. Yes, crazy, but bear with me. XD It won't be the whole song, since reading and pasting the lyrics will drive me crazy, but I'm sure someone will get a laugh out of this.

Part 4: Huh? The Crazy Song Lee Sings!

"All right, Lee! I'll be right here cheering you on! Go get them!"

"Y-yes, Guy-sensei!"

"Don't start crying now! Save it for when they cheer!"

"Yes, sir!"

"What the heck? What is up with these two?" Naruto asked. "I've learned…it's better to not ask," Sakura replied. Sasuke sat back, ignoring them, as Shikamaru mumbled "Troublesome" under his breath. "Gotta admit, they're a load of sunshine," Ten Ten said. "Too much sunshine," Neji added. "Ah, Guy…why?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Uh…okay…what song are you going to sing?"

"Wanna Be Your Lover!"

"All right then…"

The music began to play, and Lee began to sing the words in his own rhythm to the beats.

_I don't have a library card  
_

_But do you mind if I check you out?  
_

_I like your skeletal structure, baby  
_

_You're an ectomorph, no doubt _

Your face is real symmetrical

_And your nostils are so nice  
_

_I wish that I was cross-eyed, girl  
_

_So I could see you twice_

"All right, Lee! Good! Remember, this is a dedication, so don't blow it!" Guy said, and Lee nodded. Sakura hid her face in Hinata's shoulder. "Hide me! I know who he's dedicating the song too!" she exclaimed, trying her best not to see him act like a fool.

_Girl, you smell like Fritos  
_

_That's why I'm giving you this hungry stare  
_

_You're so hot, you're gonna melt  
_

_The elastic in my underwear _

I'll bet you're magically delicious

_Like a bowl of Lucky Charms  
_

_You'd look like Venus de Milo  
_

_If I just cut off your arms  
_

_What I'm tryin' to say is ..._

"Wow, Sakura, don't you have an adoring fan?" Ino said. "Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled before hiding again. Naruto had a strange, confused look on his face while Sasuke was getting pissed and annoyed. '_First, he makes a ruckus, then sings a…well, disgusting song for Sakura. Hmm, who to kill first_,' he thought.

_I wanna be your lover, baby  
_

_I need somebody to love  
_

_You know I just wanna be your lover, baby  
_

_Now, I need somebody to love _

Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo

_Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo  
_

_Ooh hoo hoo, ooh hoo hoo  
_

_Ooh hoo hoo, hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo_

Guy helped on the "Ooh hoo" part, making Sakura hide herself more. "Why me? Why does it always happen to me?" she mumbled into Hinata's jacket, as Hinata tried her best to help shield her ears as requested.

_Do you believe in love at first sight  
_

_Or should I walk by again?  
_

_My love for you'd like diarrhea  
_

_I just can't hold it in _

Stop, drop and roll now

_'Cause baby, you're on fire  
_

_I'll bet your outfit  
_

_Makes a lot of noise in the drier_

"That's it," Sasuke said. He began to do his signs, and released his Fire Jutsu. It burned the top of Lee's feet, making him fall, hold, and blow on his foot in angrish. The audience clapped, and Sakura gave him a hug. "Thank you!" she said, feeling very grateful for his action. He didn't exactly returned the affection, but he was relieved to know that Sakura was still affectionate towards him. As Guy brought Lee down and he hopped on his one foot, they walked past Sakura. "So, what did you think, Sakura my darling?" Lee asked.

"Well, I have to say I'm morally disgusted, but not bad," she said. Lee frowned and Guy just continued to walk. "Ah, love is a hard mistress. But don't worry Lee! Soon you'll find a girl who enjoys your talent!" he said. "Really, Guy-sensei?" Lee asked, hopping away as fast as he could.

"All right…well, now that the horrible song is over, uh…who's next?"


	5. Will You Dance With Me?

Disclaimer: Same as the rest of the chapters.

Part 5: Will You Dance With Me?

A young girl in the crowd stood, hand raised, and approached the stage. "I'll sing next," she said in a small, timid voice, walking up the steps.

"All right then. What song?"

"Shinjitsu no Uta."

"You got it!"

The music began to play in its sweet beat The girl grabbed the microphone and waited for the right moment to begin singing.

_akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o_

_terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo_

_kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa_

_hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka?_

Sakura's eyes wandered as they landed on a young couple, dancing along to the music and singing. "What talent. Sounds like the real thing, doesn't it my dear?" she heard the young man say as the woman nodded in blissful agreement. She sighed slightly, trying to hide the want of wanting to dance with someone just like that.

"Hey, Ino. How about we dance?" Shikamaru whispered.

"But then…" Ino began to say.

"Who cares? Geez, hiding ourselves is so troublesome."

Ino sighed, then nodded in agreement to his offer. They stood and walked across to the dance floor, in each other's arms, and let themselves follow the beat.

_motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte_

_ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo_

_honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

"Ino and Shikamaru? Who would have guessed?" Kiba said. "Well, I-I guess it was c-coming, since they are c-close in battle," Hinata said, remembering their battle combination. Sakura sighed again, as she did before, in envy of Ino. '_Man, even she has someone now_,' she thought.

_sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari_

_mawari o nakushita to shite mo_

_shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

"Hey, Ten Ten…Would you…like to dance?" Neji asked, feeling, for once, shy about asking a girl to dance. Ten Ten looked at him, and smiled, "Yes." Neji took her hand and led her the dance floor. He brought her closer as she just smiled in endless happiness.

_arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou_

_dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa_

_gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono_

_tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo_

Naruto looked at Hinata, eyeing the dancers, especially her cousin Neji. '_Neji was never this bold before, at least outside of his whole "family destiny" thing_,' Naruto thought. He took this moment to walk over to the young Hyuga. "Say, Hinata…would you like to dance too?" he asked. Hinata looked at him with surprise. "Y-yes, Naruto. I would l-like that," she said in her stammer as she took Naruto's outstretched hand. Sasuke held a smirk on his face while Sakura smiled. '_Nice, Naruto. I'm sure this is making Hinata's day_,' she thought.

_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_itami mo itsuka kiete_

_sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite_

Sasuke took in a breath before he took Sakura's hand, surprising her. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He was still silent as he stood with her and led her the dance floor. He place his hands around his waist, making Sakura's arms wrap around his neck. All at once, Sakura was cheerful and surprised that he, in his way, asked her to dance.

_zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni_

_itsuka wa tadoritsukeru_

_shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

_eien o shireba donna kurayami mo_

_itami mo itsuka kiete_

_shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare_

"Not what you were expecting, right?" Sasuke whispered, his mouth near her ear where no one could hear him but her. "Well…yeah. I wasn't expecting you to be the one to dance with me. I was thinking you were just going to sit there and watch," Sakura whispered back.

"Surprise."

"A big surprise, Sasuke-kun."

"I did want to ask you though…why didn't you act like the others when I sang on stage?"

"Well…I guess I wanted to give you some freedom. They screamed enough for you, so I just stayed quiet."

"Next time, perk up. I don't mind it if you're the one screaming."

Sakura was silent at the comment, trying to think of what he meant.

_motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite_

_hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite_

_shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite_

The music ended and the dancers stopped and clapped. Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes as she clapped, wondering what he meant. Sasuke leaned closer to her, "Sing the next song. And tonight I'll walk you home." He went back to his seat, and she followed Hinata and Naruto back.


	6. Sakura Sings

Disclaimer: Same as the rest. XD

Part 6: Sakura Sings

When things settled down, the DJ asked "So, who's next?" Sakura stood and walked on stage. This was, of course, at Sasuke's request and she did not dare question why after what he said. She was curious, and nervous of her voice. But she was strong, and took the microphone in hand.

"What song?"

"First Love."

"Got it!"

The soft music began to play and Sakura took in a deep, quiet breath before she began to sing.

_Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita_

_Nigakute setsunai kaori_

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_

_Anata wa doko ni irun darouDare wo omotterun darou _

"Wow, Sakura's good!" Ino exclaimed, taken back by her voice. She was dead-on key and perfectly beautiful, and the crowd was instantly in a cheer. "Wow, she is e-excellent," Hinata said.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how  
_

_You are always gonna be the one  
_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love love songu  
_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

"Sakura's always had a great voice, even though she didn't believe it. I was waiting all night for her to sing," Naruto said, remembering the first time he heard her singing (one morning waiting for training to begin). "Yes, she has the beautiful voice for singing," Ino added, almost sounding jealous.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugoki dasouto shiteru_

_Wasuretakunai kotobakari_

_Ashita no imagoro niwa_

_Watashi wa kitto naite iru_

_Anatawo omotterun darou_

"Impressive. Best act so far tonight, really," Neji said, with Ten Ten nodding in agreement. This was the first time they had heard her voice, and were surprised by it. However, they weren't as surprised at Sasuke, who watched her transfixed.

_You will always be inside my heart_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too_

_Now and forever you are still the one_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made_

'Wow…she is beyond what I expected. Her voice is beautiful, like an angel,' Sasuke thought, admiring her as she neared the end of the song.

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
_

_I'll remember to love you taught me how  
_

_You are always gonna be the one  
_

_Mada kanashii love love song  
_

_Now and forever_

As the music ended, Sakura could hear the cheers of the crowd, and they were even louder than the ovation for Sasuke. Many of them gave her a standing ovation, mainly her friends. She smiled and bowed before gleefully jumping off stage. "Wow, you were awesome up there!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not bad, Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Not bad? Perfect is more like it!" Naruto corrected.

"You w-were great, Sakura," Hinata said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a perfect voice?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…I was very embarrassed about it, so I kept it to myself," Sakura said, "Thank you guys."

------------------------------------------------

The night went on, and the party soon ended. After Sakura helped Naruto and Hinata put away the chairs, she joined Sasuke, waiting somewhat patiently for her to finish. They walked home together in silence, until they were away from the small crowd.


	7. The Special Note

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, gosh dang it!

Author's Note: This is the last chapter. Come on, did you forget about the note? P This is very small, but sweet, so enjoy!

Part 7: The Special Note

"Sakura, why were you so afraid to be up on stage? You have a wonderful voice," Sasuke complimented, feeling his cheeks warm to his comment. Sakura bowed her head. "Well, I always thought my voice was pathetic, compared to the voices of other people I hear. Naruto and Ino said I could be a pop star if I wanted to, but I never believed them," she said, almost sounding embarrassed.

"Well, next time you should listen to them."

"Maybe."

The walk seemed short, for most of it was in silence. As they approached the complex where Sakura lived, Sasuke stopped. Sakura looked at him with a curious eye. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked. "I've been wanting to give you something for awhile now. Just, with training and stuff, I didn't have the chance," he said, taking out the note from his pocket. He had in there since he took it from Naruto, but at least he placed it in an unopened envelope. He placed it into Sakura's hand. "Don't read it until you are in your house, all right?" he told her. Sakura nodded with a smile then headed inside. Sasuke watched as she entered the building and began to slowly walk away.

As soon as Sakura entered the house, she closed the door and leaned against it, Sasuke's note at her chest. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest, as if she was running. '_A note from Sasuke-kun...he gave me a note_,' she thought. She sat down, next to the door, and opened the envelope. Inside was a small piece of paper, and she held it gently in her fingers.

_Dear Sakura..._

_For the longest while now, I've wondered why there was a feeling in my heart that I couldn't decribe. You know this feeling all too well, and I hardly know it at all. I hoped that you, Sakura, could show me what this feeling, and share yours with me as well._

_Aishite imasu._

_Sasuke_

The letter took Sakura's breath away. '_He...he loves me?_' she thought, almost in shock. She held the letter close to her heart, and she could feel her heart beat fast through her chest. '_Sasuke! Is he still outside?_' she wondered. She stood and ran out the door, outside in the night.

She didn't see him, and felt that she was too late. "Sasuke-kun..." she said, turning away. Suddenly, she felt a pair of familiar arms around her, holding her to that spot. "Aishite imasu, Sakura," Sasuke said. Sakura turned around, despite his hold and smiled at him through tearing eyes. "Aishite imasu, Sasuke-kun," she said, giving him a small kiss on his lips, and in turn, received one all her own.


End file.
